A Love Like This
by naleyscott12
Summary: Based off of t.v. show. Set after Victor,Victrola with Dan and Serena. Serena is an uptown girl, who wants more out of her life, and finds it in the weirdest places. Can love make her the person she is meant to be?


Chapter ONE- The Night after

There had been repeated times in which he would wake up proclaiming that this day would be the worst day of his life or this day would suck just like every other day, but today was different for him. The sun shined bright through the curtains, nearly burning a hole in chest just as he began to flutter his eyes open. Inhaling his surroundings he could soon detect the smell of fresh lilies, like there were actual lilies in his face, ready for him to smell, but he knew that that was to good to be true in his case. Glancing over he could soon see the top of his blonde haired girlfriend resting peacefully on his bare chest. The night before they had made plans to go all the way, but for some reason she stopped them. Apart of him wanted to be mad because he had taken so much time preparing for this moment, but the biggest part of him could only see how beautiful she was because for the first time since they had been talking, he felt as if he could truly see her soul. He couldn't help but smile because even though they hadn't had sex he still felt like this was better than anything, just holding her in his arms and just waking up with her laying beside him. Just as he began to get caught up in the moment she began to stir, her eyes fluttered open and all she could see was his sweet loving face she had fell for last night. The face that let her know that whether they had sex or not he would still look at her the same way.

"Good morning" Dan greeted her

"Hey yourself" Serena smiled before he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips "I like waking up like this. You know with a hot guy in the bed" she joked breaking the kiss

"I could get use to this myself" Dan smiled as she intertwined her fingers with his

"Look about last night…" Serena managed to say before Dan cut her off

'Last night was amazing" Dan stated. When he stated that she just looked at him as if there was some catch behind it but when he said it she could tell that he meant what he had said

"You don't have to pretend, I know your disappointed" Serena shrugged as she sat up in the bed

"Could it be that I might be the first guy who doesn't see sex when it comes to you. Could it be that when I look at you, I actually look at you?" Dan asked "Look…" he said before she cut him off

"You don't have to say that. I know I pressured you into this and then backed out" Serena exclaimed

"Will you listen to me?' Dan asked

"Yes" Serena sighed

"I like you. I like you as in who you are inside. I do like your sexy and hot appearance but the thing I am mostly attracted to is that there is more to you" Dan said "Its not about sex with me. I'll wait however long because when we do, I want it to mean something" he said looking her dead straight in the eyes

"Why do I believe you?" Serena smiled

"Maybe because I'm so hot" Dan joked

"That could be it" Serena laughed

"Oh, really?" Dan asked as she rolled on top of him

"Oh, yes. Sexy to be exact" Serena laughed before she kissed him

Later on that morning, the two just laid in bed watching Sunday morning cartoons. Dan found it weird that Serena had managed not to get any phone calls from her bff, Blaire Waldorf, because it seemed like she had Serena's number on the brain every second of the day. But in that moment, Serena had the biggest smile on her face as it had seemed like ages since she had seen a cartoon, let alone got to actually watch one.

"This stuff is great" Serena beamed

"Ah, yes. The great Sunday morning cartoon" Dan laughed

"This stuff is funny, whoever came up with this is brilliant" Serena declared

"I've always said that" Dan said as he reached for a shirt and put it on

"You watch this?" Serena asked

"Would you laugh at me if I said yes?" Dan asked a little scared

"C'mon. This is cute, I mean it was even cuter with Cedric in the room when we were about to yesterday" Serena laughed

"Oh, God. You've seriously upped the anty in the joke department" Dan said "You want a shirt?" he asked

"Uh, sure" Serena replied before Dan tossed her a shirt then walked around to her side of the bed and lead her out into the kitchen "What are we doing?" she asked

"I'm giving you the full Sunday morning effect. What your suppose to do? At least what I used to do" Dan said as he handed her a bowl and then a boxes of cereal

"Cereal? I didn't even think they made that. My mother always said that cereal was a mess maker" Serena said as she observed the many brands

"Which one?" Dan asked "Lucky charms, Cocoa puffs, or Captain Crunch?" he asked

"Which one is good?" Serena asked

"Just pick" Dan instructed her

"Okay, okay. Captain Crunch" Serena chose excitedly

"Good choice" Dan said before he gave her a quick kiss then went in the fridge to grab some milk

"So you do this every Sunday?" Serena asked as she hopped up on the counter

"Not every morning. Well not as of late" Dan laughed pouring milk into the bowl

"What time is your dad and sister coming back?" Serena asked

"My dad text me and said he wasn't going be by until later this afternoon, and Jenny went over to Vanessa's" Dan said as he spoon fed her a spoon full of cereal

"This is good" Serena laughed before he leaned up to kiss her "Very good" she said in between kisses

"What time do you have to head back?" Dan asked breaking the kiss

"My mom is probably shopping and at some event. Eric has his meeting, so I really don't have anywhere to go. I'm surprised Blaire hasn't called me yet though" Serena told him

"I was actually surprised by that, too" Dan laughed

"So, I guess I should just hang out with you" Serena said

"If I let you" Dan joked before he took off running with Serena close behind


End file.
